The CPU That Was Lost In Time
by Account is in dissuse
Summary: What will happen when a CPU is lost in time? How will she cope? How will she take the new news of her old nation?
1. Chapter 1

_**A CPU lost in time.**_

 **Hello! Welcome to this new story called a CPU lost in time! Well it isn't really new but I had deleted it for a few reasons, one being I had no computer to work on. Well, here it is all new and improved!**

'Hello, I am Ilesa the CPU of Illyria. Welcome to the story of when I was defeated and lost in time until a certain someone found me.' Ilesa thought half happily and half sadly as she wrote down that. 'It all started when I first found a CPU core and used it to become the fifth CPU in the Gigadimension.' Ilesa wrote down as she kept thinking and writing down things that are useless to know.

"WOW! Plutia look at this!" Ilesa said as she ran straight to a glowing light in the wall of the ruin's they were exploring.

"What is that?" Plutia said in her normal slow 'n dragged out voice and tone. She slowly followed being near passing out like normal. Once she got there she saw ilesa holding a bright power button like thing in her hand.

Ilesa started being enveloped in light as she closed her eye's due to the brightness of her newly found power's. "I-I do not know." Ilesa said in a deeper tone as the light subsided and someone Plutia didn't know appeared. "W-Who are you!? What did you do to Lesy!?" Plutia said angrily to the new CPU. "I'm right here Plutia! It's me Ilesa! I think I found one of those fabled CPU core's!" Ilesa said happily but her tone of voice was too monotone to show it.

'I was a moron to go searching for that core with another war looming over the world.' Ilesa wrote down her face showing her displeasure. 'When it was public knowledge that I was now a CPU people started calling me turquoise heart. There was even my own town built to those who wanted me to be their CPU. Even Iris and Plutia started living there after a while. Iris had helped me build an obedient and strong military with a new invention that made blimps and airships obsolete. We had built an air force that would never be beaten unless the other CPU's had built new planes and bombers. However, our navy was lacking in being that it had only one battleship, and two carriers with it.

"Thank you Iris, I would have never been able to make this strong nation without the help of you and your little sister! That is why I am making both of you my oracles. That does mean that you will live forever, but you will be doing some boring things every day, well Plutia will. Iris you will be keeping a close eye on the military and making sure it never gets out dated more than three years." Ilesa said to iris when they were standing on the ILN Turquoise Heart's bridge. They had been out at sea for about a week now trying to keep off any water borne monsters that are thretining the safety of Illrya.

"Yes my goddess!" Both Plutia and Iris said to ilesa. Plutia was on a gun turret sunbathing but her N-gear was on and she was listing to the conversation.

"Good, I think it is about time we head home, there are things we need to get started on." Ilesa said to them as she walked down the steps of the bridge.

 **Next time on a CPU lost in time! Ilesa and iris shall have a little battle of tactics.**


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my ilesa. You have made quite the mess haven't you?" Iris said as she saw that ilesa was getting her ass kicked in chess by the admiral of the ship. Ilesa sighed and moved a rook to take the admiral's queen.

"Check!" Ilesa said softly as she saw that he only could move to one area. She tried to corral him in to an easier spot but did not notice a pawn that was close to her queen. "Damn!" She said annoyed as she lost her queen. She was beaten in an instant and she was annoyed. "I lost damnit. Good game admiral." She sighed as she walked over to Iris. "What do you need Iris?" Ilesa asked as she stood there.

"We have reports of multiple surface vessels approaching, they are no bigger than light cruisers and destroyers but they have at minimum of three destroyers and two light cruisers. We have one battleship nearby but it will not be close enough to help at this moment." Iris said to ilesa as they started walking along the side of the ship. She walked a bit faster than iris but they were still talking. "We are in trouble if they attack, are battle group is one heave cruiser, and two destroyers. We won't have the fire power required to defend until that battleship shows up." Ilesa scrunched up her face as she said that hating the fact that they need to play the mouse in cat and mouse until the big guns arrive.

"Admiral, full rudder right and keep it at top speed till we can't anymore." Ilesa said in to a pipe that lead to the helm room. As soon as she said that, the ship started slowly lurching to the right with the two destroyers followed suit. "Iris, what kind of plan do you have in mind? I know you would not tell me the situation without a plan." Ilesa remarked as she stopped and pulled out a pair of binoculars to scout out what ships she could see. "I was planning on taking one destroyer and putting down a smoke screen than moving away from it but still keeping the smoke screen between us and them." Iris said as she giggled softly. "You know me all too well ilesa, it's a surprise that we are even friends, and you know I was loyal to planeptune for near twenty years but yet you still managed to befriend me and my sister even during this war of loweeian aggression against both nations. I'm quite surprised at your diplomatic power and aggressiveness." Iris said with a smirk than walked away from ilesa and walked back the way they came.

"Sadly what Iris didn't know is that there are spotter craft over them, which would make the smoke screen, not work for long." Ilesa muttered to herself as she took out her rifle. "Let's see if I can do something about them than." She said to herself as she transformed in to her HDD form and flew up a bit. She than looked down the scope of her rifle and started aiming to take out the pilot of the first spotter plane. She took two shots at it, missing one but hitting the wing on the second one. The plane started making a sharp dive to get away from the fire of ilesa's rifle. "They should at least be a bit more careful than they were. However, I believe Blanc would not leave a small task force to defeat a goddess and her best in class ship.

"Come out Blanc, show your teat less ass and fight me!" Ilesa yelled to really no avail since they were too far away to hear. Ilesa started flying toward the five ships that she was going to distract to give iris and their small task force time to run. "Iris, pop that smoke screen now, I'm giving you top cover so that the spotter craft can't see you." She said in to her N-Gear to make sure Iris and Plutia herd that. After that, both of the destroyers peeled off the heavy cruiser and started laying smoke screens. "Rodger lady Turquoise Heart!" Iris said as she saw ilesa fly off toward the enemy vessels.

 _ **There ya have it, chapter two! sorry it took so long, school has been a bitch with the amount of homework I have.**_


End file.
